


С высот

by rat_not_cat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat
Summary: Кроули и Азирафель выпивают вместе.





	С высот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the Heights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99463) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

— Вино кончилось? — не поверил Кроули, скорбно тряся бутылку над стаканом. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы снова ее наполнить. Но не настолько пьян, чтобы закончить пить. — Где твой виски? Я знаю, у тебя где-то должен быть.

— Не-а, — пробормотал Азирафель, — только потайная заначка... ой, твою ж... — Он поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, побрел из подсобки. — Не подглядывай!

Кроули подглядывал. Азирафель балансировал на ветхой стремянке, неловко выуживая бутылку из-за семнадцатитомной энциклопедии скучных хобби. Пока Кроули смотрел, усмехаясь при виде хрупкой лестницы с отнюдь не хрупким Азирафелем наверху, стремянка испустила дух и ангел, взвизгнув, полетел вниз, отчаянно пытаясь хвататься за полки с наименее ценными книгами.

Кроули так и не понял, что произошло за эту секунду, но по ее прошествии он оказался между книжными шкафами с полной охапкой перепуганного ангела в руках. 

— Я... пал, — удивленно проговорил Азирафель.

— Не полностью. — Кроули аккуратно поставил его на пол. — Я бы никогда не дал тебе... — он запнулся, увидев, как округляются глаза ангела. — Я бы никогда не дал тебе уронить хороший виски, — закончил он, ухмыляясь.

Азирафель посмотрел на бутылку, которую сжимал мертвой хваткой.

— Виски, — произнес он облегченно, — да, точно.

Они осторожно выпили ее, сидя на полу на случай, если кому-то из них вздумается упасть снова. Этого не произошло.


End file.
